1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to specialty tools and accessories for sporting goods, and particularly to a multifunction skateboard tool for use in repairing and adjusting skateboards.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years skateboarding has become a popular leisure time activity. Skateboards frequently require maintenance, particularly when used in competitive events which require jumps and other athletic maneuvers. The skateboard may require adjustment or repair, which necessitates using socket wrenches of different sizes, a Phillips head screwdriver and/or an Allen key for securing the fasteners which retain the skate on the board, adjusting the axles, etc. The typical skateboarder does not want to be burdened by carrying around a tool box or a plurality of tools. There is a need for a combination, multifunction skateboard tool which is compact in size and lightweight for easy portability, and preferably pocket size so that it may be conveniently carried by the skateboarder. The related art describes various tool configurations combining multiple functions. The art of interest will be discussed in the order of their perceived relevance to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,736, issued on Oct. 4, 1988 to William H. Brawner et al., describes a tool kit for use by a skateboarder, providing two sockets, two screw driver heads and an Allen wrench for use in repairing or adjusting skateboards. The Allen wrench is deployed by separating two portions of the body of the tool kit, thus exposing the Allen wrench. This patent is distinguished from the present invention by its lack an elongated handle for the Allen key and in that it provides for only two sockets while the present invention provides for three different sockets.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,721, issued on May 22, 1990 to K. H. Hsiao, describes a tool kit having a variety of tool heads such as a screwdriver and a socket, all located within the handle of the "T" shaped body of the kit. This patent is distinguished from the present invention by its lack of provision for an Allen key.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,543, issued on Feb. 15, 1994 to Robert G. Rowe, describes a generally "T"-shaped tool kit having two fixed sockets and a fixed screwdriver at the respective remote ends of the tool body. Provision is made for a file to be stored within the lower portion of the "T" and is deployable by extending it out of the body to a releasably fixed position. This patent is distinguished from the present invention by its lack of provision for an Allen key and in that it provides only two fixed sockets.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,513, issued on Jun. 11, 1996 to R. J. Barahona, describes an in-line skate wheel and bearing tool having an Allen wrench storage cavity within the handle, a series of concentric staggered bearing tools and an Allen wrench tip. This patent is distinguished from the present invention by its lack of provision for any sockets as is required for skateboard adjustment or repair.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,513, issued on Jul. 14, 1998 to Seals et al., describes a combination smoking pipe and tool kit having a variety of sockets and a double ended screwdriver storable within the pipe stem having a standard blade head at one end and a Phillips head on the other end. This patent is distinguished from the present invention in that no Allen key is provided. The double ended screwdriver must be removed before the kit is useful as a pipe and is subject to loss when employed in the smoking mode.
British Patent specification 569,859, published on Jun. 12, 1945, describes a combination tool having four tool heads held by a circular body. As shown, three Allen wrench heads and a screwdriver head are held by the circular body. This patent is distinguished from the present invention in that no sockets are provided by the patented device.
International patent WO 89/03282, published on Apr. 20, 1989, describes a tool kit with an elongated body serving as a handle and capable of holding a single screwdriver head selected from a plurality of screwdriver heads of differing configuration stored within a magazine located within the handle. This specification is distinguished from the present invention in that it fails to provide for sockets or an Allen key and contains many separable parts which are subject to loss.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a skateboard tool solving the aforementioned problems is desired.